riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
EVEN VAST
Even Vast are a gothic/doom metal band from Aosta, Italy. They formed in 1998. History Individual maturity and artistic growth led Even Vast to an evident separation from their initial sound, rather heavy and slow, that marked out Hear Me Out in 1999 (Black Lotus Records) and Outsleeping in 2003 (Mausoleum Records), two albums that, however, made the band appreciated by criticism and that aroused interest of many people. April 2007 was the date of the renewal’s outcome: the third full lenght album (under the sign of MyKingdom Music) “Teach Me How To Bleed”, recorded at the H-Soundstudio. By means of ten tracks, this album is capable to pass on the most instinctive and passionate attraction of the band towards the decadent dark-wave sound (even if the music’s still keeping some traces of the past). One of the tracks featured in TMHTB is a cover, Love Will Tear Us Apart, taken fromJoy Division’s repertoire. During the recording sessions of TMHTB, Even Vast have experienced, for the first time, some electronic grooves. In end 2007, they decide to modify the moniker in Even More Vast (stabilizing definitively as a trio) and go record three brand new songs (INLY, LOONY, PURE) which feature some interesting novelties. The mastering is entrusted to the experience of Greg Calbi (Sterling Sound, New York). The three new songs are featured in a promo cd that reaches various labels worldwide.Even More Vast receive some proposals for a record deal and decide to accept the offer of American label Renaissance Records for the territory of North America, Mexico and South America. The band re-arrange completely the songs fetured in "teach me........" and go re-record (at the H-Soundstudio) the new album, post-produced at Saffmastering, Chicago, by Carl Saff. The new release features these songs plus the three promo tracks and an inedit titled "Would you believe?". "Would You Believe?" is the title of Even More Vast's new full lenght album, released in December 2008 in the territory of North America, Mexico and South America, under the sign of Renaissance Records as mentioned above. New mix and new mastering (still at Saffmastering, Chicago) of the album is done for the European version of the release. In the meantime, a video clip of the title-track as well as more videos are yet available online. On May 31st 2009 EMV signed a deal with German label PANDAIMONIUM Records. “WOULD YOU BELIEVE?” album gets issued in Europe on October 23th 2009 and, consequently, the band starts playing various live dates to promote it around... Between December 2009 and January 2010 Even More Vast play 5 Italian dates of the“Would You Believe? Tour” getting positive feedback from the public . After a pause of 9 Years, Even Vast coming back with a new line up and a new doomy sound, working on a new album. Discography *Hear Me Out - (1999; Re-released 2016) *Where The Trees Still Speak (mcd/limited picture lp) - (2000) *Dawning Gloom/Scared For The Last Time (single cd) (2002) *Outsleeping (2003) *Teach Me How To Bleed (2007) *Inside My Head (digital single 2018) The Goatmancer Records *Somebody (digital single 2018) The Goatmancer Records *Warped Existence (cd 2019) The Goatmancer Records Members Current Members: *Luca Martello - guitars *Chris Taylor - lead vocals *Alessandro D'Arcangeli - sax, effects, vox *Steve Kilpatrick - bass *Nicholas Mark Roe - drums Former Members: *Luca Martello - guitars *Anto - lead vocals, synth Tours 07-10-2016 Live at "THE PARISH" (Huddersfield), ENGLAND 23-09-2016 Live at "THE CRESCENT" 18-21 Salford M5 4PF (Manchester), England 23 - 04 - 2011 Live at “VEGANFEST 2011” Camaiore (LU), Italy 09 - 01 - 2010 Live at “CLUB 21, Cubo Rock”, Via la Petrizia - Sellìa Marina, statale 106 Ionica, Catanzaro, ITALY 07 - 01 - 2010 Live at “ENOCLUB” Via Giulia 1 A, Reggio Calabria, ITALY 06 - 01 - 2010 Live at “SUD TERRANEA club”, Vico Quercia I n°3, Napoli, ITALY 05 - 01 - 2010 Live at “DISSESTO MUSICALE”, Via del barco 7, Tivoli, Roma, ITALY 28 - 12 - 2009 Live at “UNITED club”, Corso Vigevano 33 / u, Torino, ITALY 07 - 11 - 2009 Live at “IDEAL”, Viale Piemonte 10, Magenta, Milano, ITALY 17 - 10 - 2009 Live at “AUTUNNONERO haunted fest”, Castello dei Doria, Dolceacqua, Imperia, ITALY 03 - 10 - 2009 Live at “OFFICINE SONORE”, Via Ugo Schilke, Vercelli, ITALY 01 - 05 - 2009 Live at “IDEAL PUB ”, Viale Piemonte 10, Magenta, Milano, ITALY 14 - 03 - 2009 Live at “ROCK CITY SOUND CAVE”, Aathalstrasse 76,Uster, SWITZERLAND 21 - 02 - 2009 Live at “EL BARRIO”, Strada Cuorgnè 81(zona Falchera),Turin, ITALY 24 - 01 - 2009 Live at “HOPE & ANCHOR”, 207 Upper Street, Islington, London, N1, U.K. 15 - 11 - 2008 Live at Circolo “La Topia”, Strada dei Ronchi 16, Cavoretto, Torino, ITALY 03 - 05 - 2008 Live at L.S.O.A. BURIDDA, in GENOVA, Via Bertani 1, ITALY 25 - 05 - 2007 Live at DIAGONAL, Turin, ITALY 31 - 03 - 2007 Live at CIRCOLO CULTURALE OFFICINA "Ingranaggi in movimento", Aoste, ITALY 09 - 12 - 2006 Live at FACTORIA DE SÒ, Majorca, Baleares, SPAIN 24 - 09 - 2005 Live at "1st Day of Thunder blues and hard rock festival", Weinfelden, SWITZERLAND 28 - 01 - 2005 Live at "Music Against Cancer festival" HEDON, Zwolle, HOLLAND 17 - 12 - 2004 Live at "Nocturnal Feast" TRANSILVANIA LIVE, Milan, ITALY 15 - 03 - 2003 Live at "Centro Anita", Aoste, ITALY 14 - 03 - 2003 Live at HADES, Innsbruck, AUSTRIA 18 - 01 - 2003 Live at TRUCKER PUB, Villeneuve - Aoste, ITALY 04 - 01 - 2003 Live at OYE PUB, Liège, BELGIUM 23 - 02 - 2002 Live at "Concert pour l'autonomie" St. Vincent - Aoste, ITALY 05 - 05 - 2001 Live at PLAN 9, Padova, ITALY 21 - 04 - 2001 Live at "Centro Anita", Aoste, ITALY 11 - 12 - 1999 Live at ROCKERS, Palazzolo - Brescia, ITALY 30 - 10 - 1999 Live at RICICLO, Mantova, ITALY 23 - 10 - 1999 Live at PUB DEL VIKINGO, Valpelline - Aoste, ITALY 04 - 07 - 1999 Live at "The Rocking Mountain Open Air Festival", Valpelline - Aoste, ITALY Reviews External Links Official Page References p.p1 {margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; line-height: 23.0px; font: 16.0px 'Source Sans Pro'; -webkit-text-stroke: #ffffff} span.s1 {font-kerning: none} span.s2 {text-decoration: underline ; font-kerning: none} Category:Band Category:Aosta Category:Italy Category:Gothic Metal Category:Doom Metal